


A Toy Story

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma tests out a new toy.





	A Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> i got two prompts of "How long have you been standing there?" 
> 
> this is the second.

The cock felt good. Emma moved a bit, trying to get a feel for it.

She decided she did need the harness even if the internal part of the toy was supposed to keep it in place. Stopping in front of the full-length mirror, she thought it also looked pretty good. She definitely liked how it was pushing pleasantly against her, and when she rolled her hips forward as if pressing into Regina it was even better. She wrapped her hand around the toy and made a few experimental strokes, pulling at her g-spot on the outstroke and pushing against her clit as she pulled back, and the pleasure was enough to make her groan aloud.

She shook it off and turned to hide the toy back in the drawer, only to freeze when she saw Regina in the doorway pinning her with a look she could only describe as hungry. "How long have you been standing there?"

“Long enough to make me want to stroke you like that.”

“Oh god.”

“Long enough to want to ride that cock.”

“Fuck, Regina.”

“Definitely long enough to want you to throw me on the bed and fuck me.”

Emma gulped.

“Come here.”


End file.
